


Fade Away

by FlyUsOutOfHere



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, One Shot, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Has a Crush on Eddie Kaspbrak, but the crushes dont rly matter its just angst, richies mad at bill, set after they 'kill' pennywise, the losers are kids, they punch each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyUsOutOfHere/pseuds/FlyUsOutOfHere
Summary: Eddie fucking Kaspbrak is dead, and how do you do anything when Eddie is dead?ORif Eddie died in the first fight against pennywise~one shot~
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't come up with a title so this will have to do  
> idk what this is   
> leave a comment, i take constructive criticism

“Fuck you, Bill!” Richie screamed as Stan and Mike held him back. He was crying, the anger and sadness and regret no longer contained. 

“I’m s-sorry,” Bill said, his voice trembling. 

“No! I told you this would happen! Fuck you!” With that, Richie tore his arms away from his friends and stormed off, not even getting his bike. 

Without realizing it, Bill had started to cry. He felt guilty. Richie’s right. It was his fault. He was the one who made them go back to that fucking house.

Yeah, the stupid fucking clown is dead, but at what cost?

While Bill cried, Bev hugged him, trying her best to make him feel better. She knew, though, that the only way for him to feel better was if the dead could suddenly come back to life. 

Stan stared at the ground, his hands buried deep in his pockets. It was quiet for a moment, the only sound being Bev’s comforting whispers and Bill’s small sobs.

“He’s right, you know.” Stan said in a monotone voice. 

“What?” Bill said, still close to Bev. 

“Richie’s fucking right.” Stan answered, his voice still emotionless. “I’m gonna go find him.” 

But Bev stayed. Mike and Ben had to go home, go home and regret ever going into that house. Maybe regret ever getting involved with the clown, because if they hadn’t, they could’ve lived blissfully unaware of the terrifying  _ thing  _ feasting on bodies directly below their town. They go home, and want to forget. But they can’t forget. Atleast, not yet. 

And Stan followed Richie. He knew where his best friend would be. The quarry. So when Stan finds Richie sobbing under a tree, he can’t help but join him. 

Bill and Bev stay, and then walk each other home, in silence. What do you say to your crush after one of your closest friends was murdered right in front of you? Most people will never have to figure that out, but Bill isn’t ‘most people’.

That night, Sonia Kaspbrak stays up waiting for her little boy to come home, and is enraged when it’s two hours past Eddie’s curfew and he’s still not home. Probably those little punks he hangs out with, she thinks. And the next morning, Eddie still isn’t home. But she does get a visitor. An upset Bill Denbrough comes knocking at her door, saying ‘there’s been an accident’ and that Eddie, her son, her everything, is dead.

Two weeks later, there’s a funeral. Stan and Richie show up together, and the remaining Losers aren’t far behind. 

Bill punches Richie, and Richie punches back. Nobody stops them. 

Nobody stops them, because Eddie fucking Kaspbrak is dead, and how do you do anything when Eddie is dead? 

Every year, Richie goes back to the kissing bridge and makes sure the R + E is still there. Bev leaves a year after the accident, and then Bill, and then Ben, and Stan, and lastly Richie. 

Richie leaves and he promises to come back every year. Because, yes, Eddie may be dead, but Richie still loves him and will love him until the day he dies. 

He never goes back, though, and the love fades away until nothingness. 

And 27 years after the incident, Richard Tozier takes a bath. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know i should stop making one shots   
> i am trying to write chapter 3 of Hopeless Case rn so bear with me   
> kudos makes me very happy and comments help motivate me,,,,,so like,,,,not to be cringe,,,,but pls


End file.
